


Invader Zim One-Shots

by Toxic_Parasite



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), F/F, F/M, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), M/M, No Underage Sex, Nonbinary Character, One Shot Collection, One-Shots, Other, Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), Zim Has a Praise Kink (Invader Zim), no one is underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Parasite/pseuds/Toxic_Parasite
Summary: All in the title!
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), GIR/MiMi (Invader Zim), Gaz/Tak (Invader Zim), Tak/Invader Tenn
Kudos: 8





	Invader Zim One-Shots

It was a cold winter day. Both Zim and Dib were sitting on the couch, cuddling.  
"Gir, can you switch the channel?" Zim asked in a annoyed tone.  
"No! I wanna watch this show!" Gir exclaimed.  
"I don't care, Gir. Switch it!" Zim yelled.  
"Calm the fuck down, Zim." Dib whispered. Zim had realized what they had said, and saw Gir holding back their tears.  
"G-Gir, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Zim said. Gir looked at Zim and laughed pitifully. Zim stood up and hugged the robot.  
"Shh, it's okay." Gir said, hugging Zim back. "I'll go upstairs and watch my show! How about that?"  
"That sounds good." Zim said glumly. Gir turned the TV off and went upstairs.  
"It's crazy how their mood swings, so weirdly." Zim said, while walking back to the couch.  
"Bipolar disorder. Maybe." Dib said. Zim sat back on the couch and said,  
"I just feel, so upset, it's funny." Dib looked at Zim and picked them up.  
"Shh. I know you're upset." Zim let out some sniffles.  
"Cry, let it all out, sweetheart." Dib said in a comforting voice. Zim let out soft cries. Dib placed Zim's head on his shoulder and sang, "You are my sunshine" quietly.  
The small Irken let out a sharp yelp. Dib shot up and said,  
"What's wrong, Zim? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Zim looked at Dib,  
"I'm okay, that's just what I sound like when I cry." Zim said. Dib pulled Zim close. Dib felt very sorry for Zim, because screaming like that must hurt. Dib rubbed Zim's pak because he knew that he could feel it. Zim instantly cooed with happiness.  
"I love you, Dib." Zim said cutely.  
"I love you more." Dib whispered calmly. Zim cut him off, by saying,  
"No, I love you more."  
"No.~" Dib cooed. Zim giggled and hugged Dib tighter.  
"No matter who loves the other one more, we both still know love each other." Zim whispered.  
"Yep." Dib said back. There was a knock at the door.  
"I think that is Gaz." Dib said sadly. Zim sat up and put Dib's hoodie on, covering his  
tank-top.  
"Come in!" Zim said. The door knob twisted. It was Tak. Tak took one step in.  
"Hello, Zim. I didn't know your boyfriend would be over, sorry." Tak mumbled.  
"Oh, no, it's fine, Tak. Why are you here?" Zim asked quietly.  
"Just getting my things, I'm spending the night at Gaz's. Oh, and is Gir here?" Tak asked.  
"Yeah, they are here. Probably upstairs in their room." Zim said. "Why do you ask?"  
"Oh, I have MiMi." Tak answered. "They want to see them, maybe spend the night."  
"Yeah, of course, MiMi can spend the night with Gir." Zim said. Tak told MiMi to come in. Tak walked close to Zim and said,  
"Thank you. MiMi is being a real pain in the ass today, just warning 'ya."  
"Wait, why did you knock, aren't you and Zim siblings, and you live here?" Dib asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
"Well, yes. Both me and Zim are siblings, but I partly live here. I have my own house, but sometimes I visit. I was here last night." Tak said.  
"Oh, okay, just didn't know." Dib said happily.  
"Gir's, upstairs." Tak said to MiMi. MiMi slowly walked up the stairs, while staring at Zim.  
“Something’s off with them.” Zim said. Tak shrugged.  
“Their always like that, Zim.” Tak laughed. Tak walked to her room and opened the door. Zim smiled and looked at Dib.  
“What’s up?” Dib asked. Zim blushed and said,  
“Nothing, I just love looking at you.” Tak had all of her stuff and said,  
“Bye, love birds!”  
“Have fun!” Dib said. Dib looked at Zim and kissed his nose. Zim stuck out his tongue.  
“What?” Dib asked, worryingly. Zim slid their tongue back in.  
“I was sticking out my tongue, to show that I am content.” Zim said.  
“Oh, yeah. Silly me forgot.” Dib laughed. Zim laughed and pet Dib’s hair. Dib in response, pat Zim’s head.  
“I love you, so much!” Zim exclaimed.  
“Same here.” Dib said, calmly. Dib held the petite Irken and said,  
“Are you calm now?”  
“Yes, I am, sweetheart.” Zim said, contently.


End file.
